Наркозависимость Лео
Наркозависимость Лео ( ) — неотмечаемый квест в Fallout 3Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide стр. 390.. Предыстория Лео Стал, нынешний житель Мегатонны и владелец магазина «Латунный фонарь», в юности провёл некоторое время в караванных маршрутах Столичной Пустоши. Именно в ту пору он пристрастился к винту и смог скрыть свою зависимость от всех в городе на несколько лет. Ему даже удалось скрыть этот секрет от своих брата и сестрыFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 81.. Тем не менее, пристрастие сказалось на его поведении, и о его проблеме узнали другие — пытаясь несколько раз украсть у Дока Чёрча обезболивающее, Лео попался, после чего рассказал ему о своём положении. Чёрч попытался наставить его на на избавление от зависимости, но не добился успеха. Учитывая своё положение врача, которое не позволяет распространяться о своих пациентах, Док Чёрч не рассказывал никому о случае с Лео. Проведя время в салуне с Новой, Колин Мориарти понял о том, что тот подсел на химикаты и планирует это использовать втайне от всехТерминал Мориарти. Сам же Лео, пытаясь разжиться на наркотиках, забирает большую часть денег из своего магазина, и это также не осталось незамеченным. Энди, младший брат Лео, ежемесячно отмечая убыток на сотню и более крышек, периодически стал опрашивать его на предмет ошибок в его расчётах заработка и пропаже денег. Всякий раз Лео пытается отвертеться, но результат один и тот же — Энди, напоминая Лео о том, чтобы тот был внимательнее, стал о возможности втайне приглядывать за ним. Выяснив о том, что Док Чёрч что-то знает о проблеме Лео, но не рассказывает, Энди всё ещё не удалось застать брата за пушерствомТерминал «Латунного фонаря». Теперь же Лео Стал продолжает принимать наркотики и заниматься пушерством на водоочистной станции, об этом знают некоторые жители Мегатонны, но они не особо распространяются. Сам же Лео не заинтересован что-либо менять в этой ситуации. Описание Одинокому Путнику необходимо сделать одно из ключевых действий с Лео Сталом: * убедить его прекратить заниматься пушерством; * поддержать его в продолжении своей деятельности и попросить его торговать с ним; * выяснить о его деятельности и оставить в покое. Задачи Квест не имеет ни стадий, ни задач. Подробное прохождение Узнать о зависимости Лео можно от Дока Чёрча в том случае, если Одинокий Путник сможет убедить его в том, что просто хочет помочь его проблемным пациентам (потребуется проверка навыка «Красноречие») или же, опираясь на опыт врача (имея навык Медицина не менее 30), вызовет у него доверие. Также имеется возможность узнать о занятии Лео от Мистера Бёрка. В ходе квеста «Сила Атома». Путнику следует всего лишь спросить Бёрка о том, что ему следует сделать, если у него не получится совладать с атомной бомбой. Немного рассердившись на неуверенность Путника, Бёрк отошлёт его к Лео. Узнав от Чёрча или Бёрка, что Лео занимается пушерством, Одинокий Путник может выйти со Сталом на нужный разговор. Завершающий этап Нужно поговорить с Лео в «Латунном фонаре» в течение дня или на водоочистной станции ночью и спросить его о наркозависимости. Путь «исправления» Одинокий Путник может постараться убедить Лео бросить заниматься пушерством. Для этого, при помощи красноречия, Лео нужно убедить в том, что он причиняет вред своей семье, и та терпит убытки. Изначально Лео воспротивится и в случае провала будет отрицать какие-либо попытки Путника подступиться к нему. В случае успеха Лео начнёт сожалеть о своих поступках и захочет немедленно исправиться. Для этого он отдаст Путнику ключ от своего тайника, где и хранит свой запас химии. В последующем он скажет про этот случай Энди и будет стараться воздерживать себя от химии. Отношение Энди к Лео станет более радостным, поскольку теперь Лео перестанет тратить деньги на химию и прибыль ресторана пойдёт в гору. За этот поступок Одинокий Путник получит очки кармы, 100 ОО и ключ от тайника Лео. Сам же доступ к тайнику с наркотиками будет разрешён. Путь заинтересованности Если поначалу желающий помочь Путник решил всё-таки обзавестись у Лео химикатами, то тот охотно посоветует зайти на водоочистную станцию. При таком разговоре в Пип-бое у Путника появится «Записка Лео Стала». Этот вариант не даёт какого-либо прироста или убытка кармы, а также дачи или повышения ОО. Единственное, что даст такой сюжет событий — то, что Лео Стал начнёт торговать с главным героем. Путь одобрения пушера В случае одобрения поступков Лео Путник может поинтересоваться как ему удалось скрыть свою деятельность. Лео ответит, что ему это далось сложно, и он может ему помочь с приобретением препаратов. Помимо получения записки Лео Стала и возможности торговать с ним, у Путника понизится карма. Заметки * Донести на Лео кому-нибудь из Сталов или другим жителям города не имеется возможности. * Некоторые обитатели Мегатонны отмечают, что Лео посещает станцию и там продаёт наркотики. Сами же обитатели описывают его как торчка, который совсем выжег себе мозгиСо слов обитателей Мегатонны: «''Лео Стал… ну, ты понимаешь. Он торчок, совсем мозги себе выжег. Он еще и продает эту дурь. Поздно ночью, на очистной станции''». «''Дженни Стал вроде ничего, но вот ее братцы… у-ух. Один помешан на работе, а у второго просто башню снесло. Вот семейка, а''». «''Видели, как Лео Стал вчера крался на очистную станцию? Что он там делает? И почему Уолтер его пускает?».. * Согласно ''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 390, Лукас Симмс посоветует обратиться к Лео Сталу за химикатами, чтобы как-то способствовать обезвреживанию бомбы''Sheriff Lucas also mentions Leo knows about Chems if you use his help to disarm the bomb during Miscellaneous Quest: The Power of the Atom.. В самой же игре данного развития в квесте не имеется. В то же время, в описании самого квеста, имеется сведения, что обратиться к Лео будет возможно после разговора с Бёрком''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 262.. * Лео будет находиться на своём «посту пушера» с 20:00 по 4:00, где и будет торговать медпрепаратами, после чего направится спать в «Латунный фонарь». * В случае убеждения Лео бросить заниматься химией, Энди Стал в последующей приветственной речи выразит благодарность Одинокому Путнику и выскажет ему о своей поддержке. Сам же Путник ничего дополнительного от Энди не сможет попросить. * В случае отговоров Лео заниматься пушерством, тот всё равно будет посещать водоочистную станцию. Сославшись на то, что ему трудно отвыкнуть от прежних привычек, Лео обзаведётся более безопасным продуктом — в его тайнике будут периодически появляться пять упаковок ментатов, которые уже будут находиться внутри стола в свободном доступе. * Тайник Лео — это запертый стол на водоочистной станции. Стол находится слева при входе в кабинет, вдали от входа на станцию. Перечень имеющихся препаратов в тайнике всегда остаётся таким же, но количество самих химикатов меняется. Тайник может содержать бутылочные крышки и любое количество следующих препаратов: * Запертый стол открывается ключом от тайника Лео и поставлен на очень сложный замок. Баги Иногда Лео и Энди Сталы могут исчезнуть из Мегатонны, провалившись сквозь текстуру, или разбиться, упав с высоты. Их можно будет вернуть с помощью консольных команд. Примечания }} de:Leos Drogenproblem en:Leo's Drug Habit es:El hábito de drogas de Leo it:Il problema di Leo pl:Narkomania Leo uk:Наркозалежність Лео Категория:Неотмечаемые квесты Fallout 3 Категория:Мегатонна: квесты